


i'm good when i'm good, when i'm bad i'm better

by LostHowl



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Humour if you squint, Love/Hate, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostHowl/pseuds/LostHowl
Summary: Barry can't remember where 'fucking Captain Cold' was in his job description as The Flash, and Len can't remember where 'fucking The Flash' was in his job description as Captain Cold.Oh, well. It's not like they're drawing any lines.





	i'm good when i'm good, when i'm bad i'm better

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [conquer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/372366) by xiukai on tumblr. 



Barry _really_ can’t catch a break.

He thinks that maybe _\- just maybe -_ he’ll get a break after being told (see: forced) to go to Keystone for a week, but that’s not at all what happens. Because despite Joe’s (and Cisco’s, Caitlin’s, Harry’s, Wally’s, and Iris’, but mostly Joe’s) efforts to send him away, which succeeded, oddly enough, Barry’s unlucky enough to run into Leonard Snart on his first day off.

“What are you doing here?” Barry asks softly to Snart, who has just joined his tour group at an art museum that he’s visiting in Keystone. The older male is wearing glasses for disguise, but Barry finds them oddly endearing.

“Don’t worry, Barry, nothing illegal,” Snart replies, a small smirk tugging at his lips, and Barry huffs softly.

“I don’t have my suit, so I hope not,” he mutters as they follow their guide into the museum with the rest of their small group.

“It can’t be that long of a ride for you to go get it, though,” Snart comments thoughtfully. “Two minutes, max?”

“I’m not allowed to use my speed,” Barry says, then wonders why on earth he just told Snart that. “My team - they’ve decided that I need a break from all the running,”

“How thoughtful,” Snart says as they stop in front of the first painting that the guide talks about. He’s clearly passionate, going on and on about how the piece set a pattern for modern art and how it’s influenced other artists’ works.

Barry zones out, looking at the way the colours flow together in the piece, making some form of the abstract art like he’s finding shapes in clouds. He comes back to reality when he notices Snart staring at him with his piercing eyes and flushes despite himself, clearing his throat softly.

“That’s a good look, Scarlet,” Snart says before turning back to the painting.

Barry’s about to reply when the guide interrupts the words at the tip of his tongue with a, “this piece is currently valued at over five thousand dollars, and is going on sale at an auction in two weeks!” before continuing to move through the gallery.

Barry shoots Snart a look, to which Snart meets his eyes and narrows his own. Barry rolls his own eyes, but doesn’t look away, even when Snart raises an eyebrow. Barry shakes his head, and Snart shrugs casually.

Barry can feel it, the tension building, the sparks flying, the way they refuse to blink because it’d mean losing sight for a split second, and they stop, letting the rest of the group go ahead because they’re not even paying attention; it’s like they’re getting ready to fight, or getting ready to-

-

 _“Fuck,”_ Barry chokes out before muffling his voice with a hand against his mouth, an action that Len rewards him for by taking Barry’s length entirely into his mouth before moving off and doing it again. Barry’s free hand is gripping the counter he’s seated on tightly, and Len vaguely wonders if Barry’s knuckles are going to split.

Museum bathrooms don’t necessarily have space or privacy, and Barry can’t particularly say that he enjoys sitting on a marbled counter, in between sinks, but Len is on his knees between his legs, expertly sucking him off, and Barry can barely remember to breathe, let alone think rationally.

Barry whimpers against his hand, a vibration picking up under his skin when Len grips his thighs roughly, the edges of his nails digging into his skin, and he lets go of the edge of the counter to grip Len’s shoulder as he leans over. His clothes are so, so uncomfortable and restricting, and Barry wants to rip them off and tackle Len to the floor right now.

Instead, he opens his eyes and looks down at Len, who’s already looking back at him. Barry’s going to chalk it up to the hungry look in Len’s eyes - pupils blown, dark and hungry, for the way his breath hitches and his blood rushes south and for the way he’s just about to-

-

“Come,” Cisco coos, crouched on the floor in the front of S.T.A.R. Labs, looking under a desk. Barry speeds in and stops abruptly, looking at Cisco and frowning. "Come 'ere,"

“Everything okay, man?” he asks, and Cisco turns around with a kitten in his hands.

“Yeah, dude. This little guy set off an alarm when he wandered in is all,” Cisco says, holding the feline close to his chest, and Barry has a good idea of what Cisco’s about to suggest.

“We should totally keep him! He can be, like, our mascot!” sure enough, that’s what Cisco says, and Barry really wants to protest, but the kitten really is adorable.

“I hope no one’s allergic,” Barry offers instead with a small grin and a shrug, and Cisco lights up like a firework. Barry meets the cat’s eyes across the hall and his breath catches in his throat because the cat’s eyes are so blue, like the skies are trapped inside them, like the oceans are floating in the feline’s eyes, and they most definitely do _not_ remind Barry of-

-

“Len,” Barry moans out when he feels the older man thrust into him while littering kisses on his neck. Len vaguely laughs breathlessly against Barry’s skin, and his thighs instinctively tighten around Len’s sides. Len pulls away, moves out - Barry whines softly - and shifts Barry’s legs to be over his shoulders. When he thrusts back in, Barry’s eyes effectively roll into the back of his head because _holy shit, that feels so good._

He reaches up and presses one hand against Len’s shoulder, the other twisting in the sheets, and his nails leave red marks when they drag over Len’s skin each time he moves, because it’s so deep and so rough and _so good._

“Quite noisy, aren’t you?” Len asks breathlessly, a grin stretching onto his face, and Barry tosses his head back against the pillow when Len picks up speed. Barry’s hands are vibrating at this point - both pressed against Len’s shoulders - and he can’t help the noises that come out of him.

“Can't imagine what Central City would think about you like this,” Len teases, running one hand over Barry’s red cheeks, then the marks that are already beginning to fade off his neck. “Completely falling apart under Captain Cold,”

And Barry’s really trying to hard to hold on - his toes are curling, his eyes squeezing shut, his head racing faster than humanly possible, his nails leaving marks on Len’s skin, his breath quickening, and he’s definitely almost-

-

“There!” Iris exclaims as she fixes Barry’s tie before they enter a party she’s been looking forward to, something about work experience and interviewing people in high positions, and writing a thrilling article. Barry’s just along for the ride, at this point.

“You ready, Bear?” she asks, linking her arm through his, and he manages a grin.

“Always am,” he says, leading her into the venue, through the open glass doors, and almost immediately walking into someone. Iris snickers softly while he apologizes and moves them away.

“You’d think you’d get better at events like these eventually,” Iris says, nudging his side.

“Go get your quotes, Iris,” Barry says stubbornly, and his sister rolls her eyes but takes her phone and hands him her purse anyway.

“Don’t lose it!” she calls as she walks off, and Barry takes a flute of champagne from a nearby waitress and weaves his way through the people. He wonders if Snart will be here, in a ridiculous suit that he’s bought with stolen money, moving through the room and deciding which person to rob next.

He imagines Snart with a blue suit - a three-piece, probably - and the same glasses on his face as the ones from Keystone, and _wow,_ Barry really needs to loosen his tie, because he suddenly can’t-

-

“Breathe, Barry,” Len says warmly, his hands running through Barry’s hair while Barry rests his forehead against the inside of Len’s thigh, gasping for breath.

“S’not my fault you’re huge,” Barry says, voice hoarse, and Len chuckles softly, pushing Barry’s hair out of his face and tilting his face so he can look at him.

“You’re doing good,” he promises, and Barry leans into Len’s hand. It’s a rare, intimate moment, aside from when they fuck like animals, and Barry’s heart flutters just a little. He goes back to sucking soon enough, and Len’s hands are still in his hair, tugging every now and then.

Barry does his best, really, but it’s hard to take all of Len in while simultaneously ignoring his own erection that’s trapped in his jeans, and while trying to get Len to pull his hair more.

“Let me,” Len says breathlessly, and Barry whimpers just at that. Sure enough, he sits back on his heels and licks his lips before letting his jaw go slack, and Len thrusts into Barry’s mouth, his fingers curling in Barry’s hair.

“You like that?” Len asks, laughing, and Barry looks up with an expression that makes Len’s hands tighten in his hair. “Do you like it, Barry? Sitting back on your heels, giving me control? Letting me-”

-

“Fuck!” Cisco practically screeches, and Barry winces. It’s suddenly too quiet, and Barry wonders if it’s going to get ugly.

_“You’re fucking Captain Cold?!”_

**Author's Note:**

> title is from jessi and flowsik's wet
> 
> i've been meaning to write something inspired by conquer (listed as insp) for so long now, and i finally got around to it. i've got another coldflash in the works, but it's disgustingly long, so it may take a while. 
> 
> anyway, kudos and comments are always appreciated! i love you all


End file.
